Manque  Envie  Désir  Plaisir
by DieErfahrung
Summary: Juste pour offrir un peu de Klaine à vos vacances. RATING M.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure** : Bon, il sagit là de mon tout premier écrit alors n'hésité surtout pas à poster des review bonne ou mauvaise (mais argumenté dans le cas de smauvaise s'il vous plait) pour que je puisse savoir ce qui est bien ou ce qui ets a changer ou accentué..je ne sais pas, c'set à vous de voir. Et prévenez moi aussi si vous voyer une faute d'orthographe ou tout simplement quelque chose d'illogique etc...Genre si ej lui fait enlevé de fois els même chaussure etc...Haha !

Enfin, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire ! Have fun ! :D

**Disclaimers** : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus etc... !

**Manque Envie Désir Plaisir.**

Kurt était seul, dans sa voiture, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge de son tableau de bord. Cela faisait déjà près de vingt minutes qu'il attendait le moment où la sonnerie de la Dalton Académie se mettrait à retentir annonçant l'arrivé imminente de Blaine Anderson, son – magnifique - petit ami.

Il soupira : plus qu'une minute. Il savait pourtant que tout les vendredis il finissait une heure avant son compagnon mais il était à chaque fois tellement pressé de le voir et en manque de lui, qu'il avait peur que passer chez lui avant ne le mette en retard, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, dans quel cas il s'en voudrait. Il aimait trop Blaine et depuis son retour à McKinley leurs moments ensembles s'étaient tellement raréfiés qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se le permettre.

« 5…4…3…2…1…BLAINE ! »

Pensa-t-il, un sourire radieux traduisant son impatience et sa joie alors que la sonnerie se faisait à peine entendre. Kurt décomptait toujours les 5 dernières secondes, depuis la première semaine il avait réglé son horloge en fonction de la Dalton Académie, de sorte à savoir exactement ce que pouvait bien faire Blaine aussi loin de lui et à quel moment il allait allumer son téléphone pour regarder ses messages. Vous trouverez peut-être ça un peu excessif mais le principal intéressé avait trouvé ça très mignon, alors il avait laisser faire Kurt.

Quand on parle du loup ! La – parfaite – silhouette de l'élu de son petit cœur, désormais très rapide [Son cœur hein pas la silhouette !], se dessinait dans la foule d'élève. Il l'observa faire un signe aux inséparables Wes et David avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la voiture, pratiquement en courant. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à la trouver, son Bébé se garait toujours au même endroit pour qu'il n'ait pas à le chercher cela prendrait trop de temps.

Arrivé à la portière, il l'ouvrit rapidement, s'assit au côté de son chéri et sans même prendre le temps de la refermer, il prit le visage de Kurt en coupe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avide de ses lèvres. Le baiser ne dura pas vraiment longtemps mais il était passionné et plein d'envie. Une fois finit, il se recula un peu, regarda les yeux océan de son petit ami avec un léger sourire satisfait, se tourna sans un mot pour refermer la portière toujours ouverte, s'installa correctement et attendit quelques secondes que son copain démarre mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il se retourna donc vers lui, toujours avec ce petit sourire et ouvrit la bouche :

« Bah alors Bébé ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'interpellé qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la scène, observant l'évolution de son homme, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme sortant de ses pensées, et se mit à rire. D'un rire franc et cristallin qu'affectionné particulièrement Blaine, qui d'abord étonné, suivi sans attendre.

Au bout d'un moment, Kurt, qui s'était calmé, démarra le moteur et pris la route comme d'habitude. Les deux jeunes hommes se racontaient leurs journées en riant. A cet instant, ils étaient heureux. Heureux d'être ensemble, simplement.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Hummel-Hudson, saluèrent assez rapidement Burt et le reste de la petite famille. En effet, ils avaient hâtes d'enfin se retrouver seuls, à l'abri de tous les regards Libres. Cette semaine avait été particulièrement longue. La différence ? À l'approche des nationales, il n'avait pas pu trouver de créneaux où ils pourraient se rejoindre. Il n'avait donc pas pu se voir depuis le dimanche dernier, ce qui faisait donc cinq très longues journées. Mais cela avait du bon. Grâce à cette situation, Kurt avait réussit à convaincre Burt de donner l'autorisation EXCEPTIONELLE, comme il le disait si bien, à ce que Blaine puisse dormir dans sa chambre, et plus précisément avec lui, dans son lit.

Ils se précipitèrent donc dans la chambre. Alors que Kurt se précipita vers son dressing, Blaine en profita pour retirer sa veste et sa cravate et déboutonna légèrement sa chemise pour donner un air plus "cool". Après quoi, ne voyant toujours pas Kurt revenir il chercha son téléphone, histoire de le rallumer. Il l'avait enfin trouvé lorsque son amant fit son apparition. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, il s'était changé et revêtait désormais une tenue simple mais vachement sexy. Il portait un tee-shirt d'un blanc immaculé moulant et col V, avec un jean noir extrêmement moulant lui aussi. Le tee-shirt était relevé derrière l'imposante boucle de ceinture Japan Rags rendant le vêtement encore plus suggestif. Mais qui donc avait dit que Kurt Hummel ne pouvait pas être extrêmement hot ? En tout cas, surement pas Blaine qui l'observait, le regard brulant et scintillant de désir.

Cette fois là, c'était trop. Ce dernier donné beaucoup d'énergie pour ne pas sauter sur son copain bestialement, plusieurs fois par jour lorsqu'il le voyait, mais en cet instant, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour l'inciter à craquer, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Après tout, sa victime n'avait qu'à pas être si parfaite et attirante.

Il se rapprocha donc rapidement de Kurt et une fois collé à lui, il l'embrassa fougueusement, plaçant ces mains dans le dos et sur les hanches de son chéri. Leur baiser était brulant d'envie et très intense ce qui faisait doucement gémir le brun. Blaine entrepris alors de coucher Kurt sur le bord du lit. Une fois devant le meuble, il entama une lente descente en retenant son amant grâce à sa main placé dans son dos, mais au moment où il commençait à s'allonger sur son petit ami, son érection toucha Kurt un peu en dessous de son nombril. A ce contact, il se fit violemment repousser par son amour, se retrouvant ainsi debout devant le lis où ce dernier était encore allongé les lèvres légèrement roses, les joues aussi rouges que possibles et une grande gêne dans les yeux qui ne tarda pas vraiment à se transformer en peur.

Blaine le regardait plein d'incompréhension et s'adressa à lui d'un ton emplie d'inquiétude.

« Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je t'ai fais mal ? »

Ce ne fut pas sa voix mais son regard qui lui répondit. Ces yeux se baissèrent et une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le bassin de Blaine, ils remontèrent les yeux aussi vite que possible vers son visage. Il comprit alors sans difficulté ce qui avait effrayé son petit ami.

Sa mine inquiète l'avait quittée laissant place à de la tristesse. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Kurt était en retrait et ne voyait de cette façon que le dos de son amour qui passait la main dans ses cheveux avant d'engager la conversation redoutée.

« Kurt, pardonne moi, s'il te plait, je suis vraiment désolé…je…je n'aurai pas dû t'allonger, je…d'habitude je ne cède pas à mes envies de cette façon parce que je sais que tu n'es pas près mais tu étais tellement sexy…ça m'a tellement excité que… -soupir- je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas. »

A ces paroles Kurt sourit légèrement mais alors qu'il allait répondre, Blaine repris.

« Mais tu sais bébé, je suis un garçon comme un autre et je ne veux pas t'effrayer ni te forcer à quoi que ce soit mais j'ai des envies et des besoins. J'ai envie de toi et malgré nos 3 mois, tu ne m'as jamais laissé aller plus loin que des simple baisers alors je commence à me demander si un jour, tu me laisseras…je veux dire, es-tu seulement attiré par moi ? Je te parle d'attirance physique et sexuelle… »

Kurt n'avait jamais senti Blaine aussi désespéré et triste. Il n'osait ni parler ni bouger. Il repensait aux mots qu'il venait d'entendre mais devant le silence quasiment religieux de Kurt, Blaine repris à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, tu n'étais peut-être pas près à entendre ça mais je t'aime énormément. Tu es devenu une obsession pour moi, il ne se passe pas une minute sans que mes pensées convergent vers toi et je ne veux pas te perdre mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir et… »

Il fut coupé par le torse chaud de son amant qui venait de se coller contre son dos plaçant une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ses bras avait entouré le corps de Blaine dans un geste rassurant et ce dernier frissonna lorsqu'il senti des lèvres humides et chaudes rencontrant sa nuque. Il était très surpris, il ne l'avait pas sentie arrivé trop concentré dans son monologue. Kurt sourit légèrement au vu de la réaction de son chéri avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce et calme.

« Ecoute bébé je…ça m'a juste effrayé de te sentir aussi excité .Parce que je ne connais rien à propos de…du sexe et tout ça et j'ai peur. Peur de mal m'y prendre, peur de te décevoir, peur de ne pas te donner de plaisir et que tu me laisses. Vraiment ça m'effraye. J'ai confiance en toi, le problème, ce que je n'ai pas confiance en moi sur ce sujet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je…enfin j'ai…-il inspira profondément avant de dire le plus rapidement possible – moiaussij'aienviedetoi. »

A cette annonce Blaine sourit. Il avait enfin dit LES mots. Soulagé, il se retourna vivement vers Kurt, juste assez pour le voir. Kurt se recula légèrement avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

« Tu sais mon Cœur, tu ne me décevras jamais. Et jamais je ne te quitterai pour une vulgaire histoire de sexe, ça n'aurait pas de sens Je t'aime ! Et quand je le dis, je le pense vraiment, ça ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, ce en sera donc surement pas ça qui me séparera de toi. Tu sais, je suis vraiment fier de toi aujourd'hui. Avant tu refusais toujours d'en parler, même si c'était une simple allusion et là, aujourd'hui, tu t'es vraiment ouvert à moi et ça me rend fier de toi. Je suis heureux que tu es autant confiance en moi. Et je te promets d'attendre aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais sache que le jour où tu seras prêt, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour te mettre à l'aise et que ça soit parfait. »

Sur ces mots, Kurt afficha un magnifique sourire et se rapprocha de son copain pour l'embrassait. C'était un baiser très doux comme pour lui dire « Merci. » Merci d'être aussi patient, merci d'être là, merci d'être aussi parfait et de me rassurer. Mais rapidement Kurt eu envie de lui donner plus, alors il mordilla légèrement et sensuellement la lèvre inferieur et demandât l'accès à la langue de son chéri. Surpris, celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement mais bien assez rapidement pour que Kurt n'ai pas le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Introduisant un petit bout de chair rose, assez maladroitement dans la bouche de son partenaire pour une danse sensuelle et douce, Kurt glissa sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Blaine pour le maintenir contre lui alors qu'il entamait une lente descente histoire d'offrir une position plus confortable à son amant mais ce dernier semblait retissant à se laisser complètement aller et s'allongeait sur son compagnon. Histoire de le rassurer, Kurt mis fin au baiser, espaçant leurs lèvres que de quelques centimètres et dit en riant doucement :

« Je ne suis pas réellement en porcelaine bébé, tu ne me cassera pas en t'allongeant sur moi. »

Il affichait un léger sourire et ne laissant pas le temps à Blaine de répondre, il reprit le baiser et descendit une main dans le bas de son dos afin de le forcer à se laisser aller contre lui gardant l'autre sur sa nuque. Sentant leurs érections se toucher, ils frissonnèrent et Blaine intensifia le baiser en guise de remerciement.

Toutes les peurs de Kurt avaient disparues après les mots de Blaine, laissant place à un moment absolument magique. Il pouvait entendre son amant gémir grâce à lui, ce qui avait le dont de l'encourager à faire encore plus et aller encore plus loin à chaque fois.

Pour bien lui faire comprendre, il passa ses mains ses mains sur son torse, relevant légèrement son compagnon et commença à lentement débouter le chemise de ce dernier d'une main absolument experte – Comme quoi ça passion pour la mode et les vêtements pouvaient être utile – tout en opérant de petit cercle aérien sur la peau nue de Blaine. A mesure qu'il le dénudé et que ses mains descendaient, il sentait à sa grande satisfaction le corps de sa victime se crisper, parcouru de frisson. Blaine, sous la torture, gémissait contre les lèvres de Kurt qui souriait de sa victoire et de son pouvoir.

Le bouclé avait compris le message et sans se faire prier, il souleva Kurt stoppant leur baiser et le plaça comme il se devait, au centre du lit de sorte a ce qu'ils soient complètement allongés. Il retira complètement sa chemise blanche avant de se plaçait à califourchon sur son copain dont le regard brulant de désir avant le don pour l'exciter. Kurt passa un doigt le long du torse de son amant tout en disant d'un voix suave :

« Si j'avais su ce qui se cachait sous cette uniforme je te l'aurai surement enlevé plus tôt. »

Blaine senti comme des papillons dans son bas ventre à cette phrase et se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de son ange à la peau si clair et si douce et les dévora sans retenu alors que ce dernier retirait définitivement sa chemise. Il plaçait alors à son tour ses mains sous le tee-shirt gênant et, remontant lentement, en caressant les flans de Kurt qui gémit à ce contact alors que ce dernier caressé le torse musclé de Blaine frôlant le bord de son pantalon pour lui soutirer d'incontrôlables soupirs.

Tout cela devenait insoutenable et alors que leurs lèvres se décollées pour pouvoir respirer, il en profita pour retirer complètement le tee-shirt de Kurt. Ce dernier lui facilita la tache, il commençait à étouffé dedans mais une fois le tissu à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air froid contre son torse humide s'ajoutant au regard de son petit ami, Kurt senti la peur revenir. N'étant plus à l'aise, il resserra ses bras comme pour se cacher. Blaine le remarqua immédiatement et lui souffla alors

« Tu es magnifique bébé. »

Ce qui suffit pour qu'il se détende un peu alors Blaine se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant bloqua au passage ses mains de chaque coté de son visage mais une meilleure idée lui vint et il dévia à quelques centimètre de son visage pour embrasser le contour de son visage dans de doux baiser brulant. Puis il entreprit de descendre dans son cou en traçant sa route avec de petite morsure et quelques coups de langues. Une fois son but atteint il entama un suçon sur cette peau parfaite. Suçant de plus en plus fort, il relâchât un peu les mains de Kurt qui en profita pour les libérer totalement et stoppa son chéri dans un geste doux. Celui-ci lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension et avant qu'il ne commence à parler, Kurt le devança :

« Si tu me fais une trace ici, mon père risque de la voir…Descend ! »

Sa voix était rauque et son souffle erratique. Blaine était encore plus excité et satisfit la requête de son petit ami et c'est avec un petit sourire mesquin qu'il se dirigea vers l'un des boutons de chair qu'il avait devant lui. Et continua donc ce qu'il avait entreprit un peu plus haut alors que Kurt gémissait de plus en plus fort, une main dans les bouclettes du Warblers et l'autre griffant son dos. Blaine déplaçât sa main de la hanche de Kurt vers son érection, l'effleurant d'abord.

Il voulait s'assurer que son amant était bien prêt avant d'aller plus loin. En entendant des gémissements de plaisir un peu plus intense, qu'il interpréta comme un feu vert et même une invitation, il commençât à presser l'intimité de son amant qui grogné de plaisir. Il entreprit alors d'ouvrir sa ceinture et de faire glisser son jean après l'avoir lentement déboutonné, tout en suivant de sa tête le mouvement du jean, savourant ainsi tout le torse de Kurt à mesure qu'il descendait.

Il finit par faire tomber le jean au pied du lit, ses lèvres au bord de son caleçon. Il passa un doigt un doigt sous l'élastique puis il releva la tête pour vérifié à nouveau si Kurt l'autorisé. Et cette fois il n'eut pas à interprété quoi que ce soit.

« Blaine…Continue...Je t'en supplie ! »

Devant ces paroles l'interpelé fit glisser la dernière barrière de tissu et pris entre ses lèvres le gland de son bébé qui gémit fort à cette sensation. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait la langue chaude et humide de Blaine remonter le long de sa verge pour finalement la prendre totalement en bouche.

« Hum…Blaine ! …C'est bon…Hum… »

Répondant à ses envies, il le suçât plus fort et sous cette attention, le brun gémit fort à la limite d'un crie. Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit :

« Blaine ! Han...C'est là…Ça vient ! »

Blaine accentua sa prise et son copain se mit à jouir. Avalant le liquide séminal sans se poser de questions, Blaine se sentait vraiment heureux. Pas seulement parce qu'entendre Kurt crier ainsi son prénom était…jouissif ? Mais plutôt parce qu'il avait réussit à le mettre en confiance et le faire monter au septième ciel.

Une fois son orgasme passait, Kurt se calma la respiration toujours difficile et lorsque son amant s'allongeât à ces côtés, il l'embrassa sans réfléchir, comme pour le remercié. Cette fois le baiser était différent de tous les précédents. Hormis le fait qu'il pouvait y sentir son propre gout, Kurt pouvait sentir qu'il signifiait quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment fort. Un peu comme le premier. Au fond, il sonnait comme une promesse. Il se reculât alors pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux :

« Je te promets que la prochaine fois, on fera l'amour, réellement et ensemble. Je me sens vraiment …vraiment bête de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance plus tôt, tu as été génial. Je suis désolé…Merci Blaine, tu es unique. Je t'aime. »

Blaine se senti parcourir d'un frisson à ces mots.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je comprends que tu pouvais te sentir mal et je me sens aujourd'hui tellement heureux que tu m'es fait confiance. Je t'aime tellement aussi, Kurt. »

Kurt sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du bouclé et se releva tout en disant :

« Je vais prendre une douche. Ça n'est définitivement pas agréable de sentir la sueur ainsi. »

Il traversa la chambre nu avant de s'arrêter dans le cadre de la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Il tourna la tête et adressa un léger clin d'œil à son amant qui le suivait intensément du regard. Une fois qu'il disparu, Blaine s'affalât sur le lit en regardant le plafond et dit d'une voix assez forte pour que Kurt puisse l'entendre :

« Mais où cachais-tu donc ce côté de toi, mon Apollon ! »

Au rire cristallin de Kurt qui approuvât sans détour ce surnom, il se relevât tout en déboutonnant rapidement son pantalon, s'empressant de se diriger vers la salle de bain dans le but d'accéder à la requête à peine cacher de son homme, non sans manquer de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

FIN.

**Note de l'auteure (Le retour !)** : je le redis, n'hésitez pas à poster de reviews ! Et surtout dites moi si vous aimerez avoir une suite comme la fin de la soirée et le lendemain etc... Je pense que ça pourrait se faire, jet j'ai déjà quelques idées mais uniquement si ça vous plairez ! Aller, je vous laisse tranquille !

Zoub' Zoub' tout le monde ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteure : Voilà alors désolé d'avoir été un peu longue à écrire cette suite, mais j'ai préparé en même temps le chapitre suivant, qui vous l'aurez compris, ce porte sur ce que pense notre très cher Blaine ! Comme certaine le savent j'ai eu pas mal de doute sur ce chapitre vu que j'ai tenté de faire quelque chose d'original mais heureusement que ma lectrice béta était là pour me rassurer (Au fond, vous lui devez peut-être ces deux chapitres !)

En temps normal j'aurai posté le troisième chapitre d'ici une semaine, mais je pars en vacances pour une vingtaine de jours ! J'ai donc décidé que je le posterai cette après midi si j'ai eu trois commentaire ! Sinon, faudra attendre que je revienne haha ! Mais ça n'est que meilleur quand on a attendu quelque chose hein !

Alors voilà je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre ! Et désolé qu'il soit aussi court !

ET un grand grand grand merci à ma lectrice béta : Miss Love ! T'es géniale !

Disclaimers : Toujours rien ne m'appartient ! (Déprimant...)

* * *

><p><strong>Manque; Envie; Désir; Plaisir..<br>**

Kurt était désormais seul dans la salle de bain. Blaine était sorti pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'habiller pendant que lui se recouvrait de tout un tas de produit. Mais cela avait peu d'importance, là, tout de suite. En fait, il pensait :

« Wow ! Tout est arrivé si vite ! J'ai du mal à réaliser là je crois. Attends, si j'ai bien compris…je ne suis plus…vierge ? -Il soupira. La nouvelle dite toute crue ainsi était un mini choc pour lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive si vite et encore moins aujourd'hui - Je…En fait, je ne me sens pas si différent. Hormis que je ressens une « légère » douleur dans mon « arrière train » pour garder un minimum de classe. Bon, calme-toi Kurt et remémores toi les évènements calmement. Après un moment sur mon lit, que je vais passer, Je l'ai invité à me rejoindre sous la douche dans un élan de je-ne-sais-quoi. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air d'en avoir vachement envie parce qu'il a été rapide non seulement pour arriver mais en plus directement dans sa tenu d'Adam.

Tenu, je dois dire, absolument merveilleuse. Mieux que tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Attention, je ne dis pas que je l'ai fait ! Bon d'accord, si je l'ai fait. Soi honnête avec toi-même Hummel ! Bref, Son torse parfaitement marqué par ses pectoraux et ses abdos et le creux de ses hanches menant directement à son – Il soupira bruyamment pour se calmer et au passage essayer de redonner une teinte normal à ses joues désormais rouge passion - pénis ! Oh et puis quand il s'est approché jusqu'à me plaquer contre le mur et qu'il a rapidement allumé l'eau chaude voyant à ma grimace que je n'appréciais pas vraiment le froid de la paroi. Et ces lèvres capturant les miennes dans un baiser plein de désir, son corps brulant se coller contre le mien, nos intimités se touchant, toutes ces sensations mon Dieu ! Et puis, quand il a descendu ces lèvres sur mon torse jusqu'à littéralement me torturer par le biais de ces traitres de bouton de chair pendant que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux que l'eau avait libéré du gel et son dos ou elle dégoulinait le rendant encore plus sexy et bouillant ! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois autant sensible ?

J'ai vraiment cru mourir sous ses lèvres et ses doigts, surtout quand juste après il les a descendu bien plus bas et que … ! Mon Dieu, quel doigté divin ! Je me demande bien s'il était vraiment vierge ! Et puis juste après j'ai…J'ai ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que Blaine est pu me mettre autant en confiance pour que je le plaque à mon tour contre le mur et qu'après l'avoir léché, mordu et autre chose indécente j'ai pu m'accrocher à lui, remontant mes jambes autour de lui en m'aidant de la paroi et lui dire que je me sentais prêt. Quand j'y repense, son visage à ce moment exprimant tout le désir qu'il pouvait éprouver et cette intensité dans le regard m'ont drôlement excité aussi ! D'ailleurs, j'aurai pensé que ça aurait été plus douloureux de sentir un doigt entrer en soi mais ça allait, deux aussi, trois ça devenait quand même un peu douloureux, surtout quand il les agitait en moi, mais qu'au début. Quand c'est devenu moins douloureux et je lui ai dit…

JE LUI AI DIT QUOI ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il me prenne maintenant. Me prendre. Oh. Mon. DIEU ! Cela mis à part, je ne regrette pas. Malgré que vu la taille de son machin ça faisait très très très mal au début, au passage ça à du se voir sur mon visage puisqu'il a hésité et a voulu ressortir, il a fallu que je le rassure. Quel paradoxe ! C'est moi qui était sensé devoir être rassuré et au final, c'est moi qui le rassure hahaha. Mais bon une fois habitué, le plaisir a largement compensé tout ça. Surtout quant il a assez accéléré, et que je bougeais mon bassin avec lui pour qu'il atteigne ma prostate. Mon Dieu c'était … orgasmique ? Je crois que c'est le mot puisque c'est ce qui a suivit…Deux fois en deux heures.

J'ai un petit copain parfait, non seulement il partage mes gouts, il est beau, gentil, intelligent, prévoyant, doux, et tout un tas d'autre qualité dont super sexy, mais en plus, c'est un dieu du sexe ! Je ne sais pas si je le mérite vraiment moi qui ai autant de sex-appeal qu'un bébé pingouin… mais je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Même le rôle principal dans l'un des meilleurs spectacles de Broadway de tout les temps. Et je ferai tout pour le garder, c'est certain ! Maintenant que je l'ai, je le garde. Bref, ne t'éloignons pas trop du sujet Kurt et repense au moment – magique - où t'as pu le sentir se libérer en toi. Je dois bien avouer qu'au début ça faisait bizarre comme sensation, mais ça n'était pas désagréable du tout. Et puis, sa voix si rauque criant mon prénom à ce moment … je serai capable de le refaire une deuxième fois immédiatement rien que pour la réentendre. Par contre quand après il est sorti, là, je l'ai bien senti ! Oh et puis la petite voix sexy et suave, malgré la fatigue, qu'il a prise en me disant « je t'aime », et « je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se laver maintenant » avec des yeux qui montraient sa fatigue mais sa joie surtout.

Quand je repense à ses mains si délicates passant sur ma peau pour me savonner tout le corps…quel sensation exquise. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que je suis heureux de l'avoir fait ici et maintenant avec lui. Je n'aurai jamais cru être capable d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point…Oups ! Il doit encore m'attendre à côté ! De toute façon, j'ai fini. »

Il fermât ces quelques pots de crème, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir de la petit pièce et de découvrir avec attendrissement que son chéri c'était endormi de fatigue dans on lit, encore en caleçon. D'un côté, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, il l'avait quand même porté durant l'acte…

Il s'assit sur le lit à ces côtés lui aussi en caleçon passant sa main sur le corps de son petit ami et lui soufflât doucement qu'il ferait mieux de se réveiller avant que Burt ne vienne les prévenir que le diner était près. Blaine rouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressât difficilement pendant que Kurt l'encourageait avec un petit « Aller mon grand ! ». Il se retournât alors et embrassât délicatement son prince à la peau si clair et douce. Ce dernier sourit et lui glissât à l'oreille avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa penderie un petit sourire emplie de sous-entendu sur les lèvres :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochainement fois, on le fera dans un lit, comme ça tu n'aura pas à me porter. »

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure (le retour) : A "bientôt tout le monde! Votre avis et le bien venu sachant que j'ai un peu essayé de faire dans l'original sur ma façon de raconter alors si vous pouviez donner votre avis la dessus ça me ferait énormément plaisir ! J'espère avoir respecter le caractères du personnage et en tout cas un gros gros merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction et qui la liront encore !<p>

!


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteure : Bon, tout d'abord désolé tout le monde pour l'attente et aussi pour le fait que ce chapitre soi assez court ! Il est assez tard, je suis fatiguée et j'ai la flemme mais je pense que je vous ai assez fait attendre pour ce tout petit chapitre mais bon, je fais l'éffort hein ! Il y aura surement un chapitre après celui là, normalement sans passage "hot" mais plus accès sur l'humour. Je pense. Bon, comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est le même passage que dans le chapitre 2 mais vu par Blaine. J'espère que le concept de ces chapitres vous aura plu ! J'ai lu les commentaire ( J'y répondrai très bientôt individuellement ! ) j'ai vu que certain me disait que c'set très différent du chapitre 1, j'en suis consciente mais je voulais essayé ! Mais c'est dure à écrire et même si ça à l'air d'avoir plu, je crois que ça a moins plu que la version "normal" de narration. Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire te n'hésiter pas à donner vos avis !

Disclaimers : Rien n'ai à moi, si ce n'est l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Manque Envie Désir Plaisir. 2. BLAINE.<strong>

Blaine sortie de la salle de bain assez secoué et fatigué mais heureux. Il n'était pas vraiment sur d'avoir tout suivie. Encore hier quand il avait envoyé un texto tendancieux à Kurt, ce dernier n'avait même pas répondu, faignant l'ignorance alors qu'il répondait toujours à absolument tout les messages qu'il pouvait bien lui envoyer. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à terminer une conversation où ils n'ont plus rien à ce dire si Blaine ne faisait pas lui-même l'effort de ne plus répondre. Vous devez connaitre ce genre de conversation, où les derniers messages se trouvent être une succession de symbole et de phrase courtes et répétitives. Exemple : « 3 » « 3 3 :D » « :D' :3 3 » « Je t'aime 3 » « Moi aussi 3 3 » Etc…

Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le croire, et pourtant il savait que c'était réel. En un sens, il était très fière de lui-même autant que de Kurt parce qu'il avait réussi à mettre son petit ami en confiance et ça le rendait heureux. Il s'était désormais assit sur le lit, trop perdu dans ces pensées pour remarquer qu'il était toujours en caleçon.

« Dans ces moments là, je comprends pourquoi j'aime autant Kurt. Il est tellement imprévisible ! Honnêtement, qui aurait pu prédire, il n'y a même pas quelques heures, qu'il me laisserait...Non ! Qu'il m'inviterait à passer « au chose sérieuse » avec lui. Et plus précisément à ce point là ! Merci Dieu qu'il se soit enfin rendu compte à quel point il est magnifique et sexy. MERCI. Et puis ça a failli ne pas se passer hein ! Vu la tête qu'il a fait quand je suis rentré nu dans la salle de bain. Sur le moment, j'ai vraiment eu peur, mais ça n'a duré qu'une seconde puisqu'en faite, il m'a complètement détaillé d'un regard bouillant. En fait ça m'excite vachement qu'il aime mon corps...Et honnêtement si il n'avait pas été vierge à ce moment là je lui aurais fait l'amour sur place. Remarque c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je l'ai presque désespérément plaqué contre le mur ! Et après avoir rapidement allumé l'eau chaude et l'avoir embrassé généreusement, j'ai détaillé tout son corps et pas que du regard. Il est absolument délicieux, et ces gémissements sont divins, surtout une fois que j'ai parcouru tout son torse de mes lèvres et ma langue, je suis passé sur ses boutons de chair. Une main sur sa hanche, rapidement ramenée sur son pénis pour de longues et lentes caresses en crescendo jusqu'à un mouvement rapide et sec dont je suis plutôt fier d'ailleurs. L'autre sur son flan, me rappelant à quel point son corps est svelte et doux. Mais bon, je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir faire l'amour là maintenant tout de suite, puisqu'il a littéralement renversé la situation, me plaquant à mon tour contre le mur reproduisant les mêmes mouvements que j'avais fait sur lui. Mais sans descendre sa main…Assez dommage quand même, ça m'aurait pas déplut. Quoique ce qu'il a fait ensuite est bien mieux au final. Il s'est accroché sur moi et dans la voix la plus sensuelle du monde il m'a donné LE feu vert que j'attendais. D'ailleurs j'espère que je ne lui ai pas trop fait mal, surtout quand je suis entré en lui non pas avec mes doigts mais avec mon pénis. J'ai vraiment eu peur à ce moment vu son expression mais finalement il a l'air d'avoir aimé. On remet ça quand il le veut. Si la fois d'avant c'est lui qui a le plus pris plaisir, cette fois là, j'ai pris mon pied ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crié son nom tellement c'était bon. Apparemment personne n'a entendu, tant mieux. Rien qu'à imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait son père s'il était rentré alors que j'étais dans son fils, tout deux en plein orgasme, dans sa propre salle de bain, j'ai peur. J'en frissonne carrément ! Enfin…Je suis fatigué ! Ça fait deux fois en deux heures que je fais quasiment tout le travail. Bien qu'il ne soit pas gros, soutenir un homme d'1m79 pendant une partie de jambe en l'air c'est limite surhumain. »

Il soupira en prenant place correctement sur le lit et sans avoir le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre il s'assoupit.

Il ne s'écoulât pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit réveillé par la voix douce et mélodieuse de son copain lui soufflant vaguement quelque chose. Il n'avait pas compris en totalité, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire répéter parce qu'aux quelques mots qu'il avait capté, le sens était évident, son père n'apprécierait pas vraiment la scène si il montait. Il se releva lentement sous l'encouragement de son petit ami, il se retournât alors et embrassât délicatement son prince à la peau si clair et douce. Ce dernier sourit et lui glissât à l'oreille avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa penderie un petit sourire emplie de sous-entendu sur les lèvres :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochainement fois, on le fera dans un lit, comme ça tu n'aura pas à me porter. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, plus qu'un chapitre sur et on verra ensuite mais je pense que ça sera fini pour cette micro histoire ! Je le redis n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur "la narration" et sur tout le reste !<p>

Je remercie aussi toute les personnes qui commentent ma fanfiction mais aussi ceux qui la lise simplement !Et également à ceux qui ajoute mon histoire en favorite etc... VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! :D 3

Et un GROS GROS merci pour le travail fourni par lectrice béta : Miss Love (.net/u/851080/)


End file.
